1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to device for connecting two chairs together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many establishments that utilize temporary seating, such as reception halls, and convention facilities, utilize temporary seating for its ability to be easily stored in a limited space when not in use. Temporary seating is also light weight and portable and can be easily removed from storage, placed in a predetermined configuration, reconfigured, and placed back into storage for later use.
These beneficial properties of temporary seating also present a problem in that chairs that are utilized as temporary seating can be easily shifted out of their predetermined configuration during set up and use. As a consequence, there is a necessity for these chairs to be connected or “ganged” together into rows so that the predetermined configurations can be maintained through the setup and use of the temporary seating.
Also, many examples of temporary seating, such as stackable chairs, by their nature, are minimal in design. As a result, conventional temporary seating requires users to store items in inconvenient locations under or in front of the chair. Items stored under the chair are difficult to reach and prone to being forgotten. Items stored in front of the chair are underfoot and are prone to being damaged, lost or spilled.